Disappear
by Xanafied Yumi
Summary: Hutan di Forest of Death selalu gelap walaupun pada saat itu siang hari, Memang para penjaga dari Calderock Village sudah memperingatkan kalau disana banyak makhluk berbahaya seperti Ghoul, Troll, Bandit, Dark Elf, Dan lain lain. Hingga suatu saat seekor monster menculik beberapa Adventurer secara misterius


Dragon Nest Fanfic - Disappear

Maaf bila Fic ini penuh dengan Typo yang bertebaran, Detail yang tidak jelas sama sekali, Dan hal hal random yang tidak ada di Dragon Nest '3'

Oneshoot Fanfic, Jadi jangan berharap ada lanjutannya '3', Oh iya, FF Ini lumayan panjang, Jadi siapkan matamu :v

**Disclaimer: Dragon Nest itu Punya Eyedentity, Yang Kerjasama dengan Kreon xD, Jadi bukan punya saya '3'**

* * *

><p>Bulan ini adalah akhir dari musim gugur, Dan awan akan menurunkan saljunya sebentar lagi, Walaupun salju belum turun tetap saja dingin.<p>

Kriiiiinnggggg! Alarm tua di kamarku berbunyi dengan lantangnya. Aku mematikan alarm tersebut dan melihat ke luar jendela, Suasana yang hening ini membuatku ingin kembali ke dunia mimpi, Namun tidak bisa karena ada seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku

" Yumii~ " Seorang gadis bernada sedang memanggilku dibalik pintu  
>" Haii~ " Aku membuka pintu kamarku, Lalu aku mendapati seorang berpakaian lumayan tebal itu<br>" Ada apa? " Tanyaku  
>" Etto.. Bagaimana kalau aku masuk ke dalam? Karena pembicaraannya akan panjang "<br>" Boleh, Silahkan "

Aku mempersilahkan masuk dirinya, Oh iya, Namanya Lennesia, Seorang Windwalker yang masih berusaha menemukan Telezia-nya

" Jadi begini Yumi. Aku mendapat pesan dari Master Archer Adelynn kalau di desa sedang terjadi suatu keanehan yang menimpa para Adventurer. " Lennesia berhenti bercerita sejenak  
>" Terus? " Tanyaku<br>" Maukah kau membantuku? "

Aku melihat kalender yang menempel di dinding rumah, Dan sepertinya aku tidak ada jadwal untuk sekitar 9 hari

" Boleh, Aku sedang kosong minggu ini, Jadi keanehan apa yang terjadi disana? "  
>" Beberapa Adventurer yang pergi ke Dungeon tidak pernah kembali lagi, Hanya beberapa orang saja, Dan mereka yang selamat tidak memiliki ingatan sama sekali tentang apa yang dilakukannya "<br>" Hmm, Menarik, Oke, Aku akan membantumu " Jawabku  
>" Yess! Terimakasih Yumi? "<p>

Aku mengemas peralatanku, Termasuk kapsul tower yang berbentuk bola termasuk dalam barang yang tidak boleh ketinggalan, Akhirnya setelah setengah jam mengemas macam macam benda aku berangkat bersama Lennesia menuju Calderock Village

* * *

><p>-Calderock Village-<p>

* * *

><p>Ticket Agent: Terimakasih telah menggunakan jasa kami<br>Kami berdua tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk mengungkapkan rasa terimakasih juga.

Kami segera berjalan menuju lokasi Master Archer Adelynn

" Ah, Lennesia, Senang rasanya kamu kembali kesini setelah 1 tahun berlalu. "  
>" Yah, Memang sudah lama aku tidak kesini, Dan desa ini juga masih belum berubah ya " Balas Lennesia<br>" Dan kau membawa teman yang menarik juga " Adelynn melirik kearah Yumi  
>" Hehe, Hisashiburi~ " Jawabku<br>" Jadi, Masalah kita disini adalah Hilangnya secara misterius beberapa Adventurer, Dugaan terbesar kami adalah Forest of Death dimana sekitar 4 regu yang terpisah untuk menyelidiki Dungeon sekitar, Hanya kelompok yang pergi kesana saja yang tidak kembali " Jelas Adelynn  
>" Memangnya kau mengirim siapa saja? " Tanyaku<br>" Hanya sebagian kecil Adventurer yang masih muda "

Aku melihat lihat sekitar, Dan aku melihat seseorang yang nampak Familiar denganku, Walaupun dia terlihat santai namun sepertinya dia hanya fokus untuk 1 tujuan

" Oh iya, Ada kasus yang menyebutkan kalau beberapa Adventurer melihat beberapa sosok misterius yang terlihat sekelebat saja. "  
>" Seperti hantu ya~ " Lennesia mengguman<br>" Ya, Kalau begitu, Kalian mendapat izin dariku untuk memasuki Forest of Death " Adelynn memberikan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan "Permitted"  
>" Kalau begitu kami berdua pergi dulu ya " Lennesia menghormati Adelynn<br>" Hati hati dijalan "

Kami berdua berjalan menuju Forest of Death, Di Gerbang aku melihat beberapa penjaga gerbang yang dengan ketatnya membatasi keluar masuk desa, Aku memberikan kertas tersebut kepada salah satu penjaga, Akhirnya kami melewati gerbang

" Jadi. Yumi~ " Lennesia melihat kearahku  
>" Ya Lennesia? " Jawabku<br>" Apakah kamu benar benar percaya dengan hantu? "  
>" Tidak sepenuhnya, Aku tidak tahu harus jawab apa " Jawabku<br>" Syukurlah, Aku masih sedikit takut terhadap hantu~ " Jawabnya

Kita telah sampai, Normalnya perjalanan di Forest of Death hanya memakan waktu 12 menit bila tidak terlalu buru buru, Namun tugas seperti yang kami lakukan sekarang bisa berjalan selama 2-3 hari tergantung keberuntungan kami

Sebelum kami masuk, Kami melihat papan quest, Parahnya hampir semua berisikan orang hilang.. Dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.. Yaitu selembar kertas bertuliskan " Ambil saja kertas ini tanpa alasan ". Jujur saja, Aku mengambil kertas itu diam diam.

" Lennesia, Sudah selesai melihat lihatnya? "  
>Lennesia tidak merespon<br>" Lennesia! " Aku mengguncang tubuhnya, Dan dia baru merespon  
>" Eh, Yumi, Ada apa?~ " Lennesia terlihat linglung<br>" Aduh Lennesia -_- , Ayolah kita jalan saja "  
>" Umm~ "<p>

* * *

><p>-Siang Hari: 13:58-<p>

* * *

><p>Kami berdua berjalan menuju dalamnya hutan untuk mencari Adventurer yang hilang<p>

' Magic Arrow! " Lennesia menembakkan Arrownya kearah kelelawar yang berterbangan.

Aku hanya duduk di gendongan Alfredo yang kukendalikan secara manual, Pukulan Alfredo memang lumayan kuat. Namun aku merasa seperti ada yang menggangu kepalaku

-SFX: Jammed Radio Noise-

" Arggh! " Rasanya Kepalaku seperti ada yang masuk  
>-Don't Come-<p>

Kesadaranku kembali lagi, Dengan segera aku melihat kebelakang untuk mencari Lennesia, Namun dirinya telah hilang entah kemana. Namun aku menemukan selembar kertas usang yang berada di tanah, Aku melihat kertas itu dan aku merasa hal yang buruk terjadi

-He Is Always Watching You-

Aku harus menemukan Lennesia secepatnya.

* * *

><p>-Sore Hari: 16:37-<p>

* * *

><p>Aku masih mencari Lennesia sampai saat ini, Entah sejauh mana aku dengan dia sekarang, Dan Alfredo pun baterainya hanya tersisa sedikit saja, Jadi aku putuskan untuk menyisakan beberapa dan berjalan sendiri<p>

" Lennesia! " Aku berulang kali meneriakkan namanya, Namun dia tidak terlihat  
>" Ah sial, Kemana sih Lennesia. " Aku menggumam sendiri, Namun ada satu hal yang langsung menarik perhatianku<p>

Bau Darah yang anyir beserta Bau Busuk dari seorang mayat tercium olehku, Setelah kuselidiki, Aku mendapati sebuah mayat yang tubuhnya dimakan burung gagak

" Flashbang! " Aku melempar sebuah Flashbang untuk menakuti burung gagak tersebut, Setelah kuperhatikan lagi, Baju yang dipakai adalah baju dari prajurit desa Calderock

Aku memperhatikan tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu, Terdapat beberapa lubang yang menembus tubuhnya, Dan diameter dari lubang tersebut berbeda beda.

" Maafkan Aku " Aku terpaksa memeriksa pakaiannya secara langsung, Dan aku mendapat dua buah kertas, Aku membaca kertas yang berada di kantung kanannya yang bertuliskan " Temukan kedelapan kertas dan hancurkan secara bersamaan, Maka kau telah berhasil membebaskan yang lain " Dan kertas yang satunya bertuliskan -Always Watch wo/ Eyes-

" Apakah dengan begini aku telah mengumpulkan dua kertas? "

Aku meneruskan mencari kertas yang dimaksud, Dan aku rasa Lennesia juga sudah menemukan beberapa kertas, Dan kuharap nasib Lennesia tidak sama seperti prajurit itu

Ketika aku melangkah kebelakang, Aku melihat sosok pria yang berjalan dari kejauhan, Namun saat aku mengedipkan mataku, Pria tadi tidak ada di tempatnya

Karena aku penasaran, Aku mencoba mengejarnya, Dan dari kejauhan aku menemukan setitik harapan

Lennesia yang tidak sadarkan diri berada disana, Dengan segera aku membuka Automatic Recruitku dan mengambil sebotol susu.

" Lennesia! Lennesia! " Aku mengguncang tubuhnya, Namun dia tidak tersadar juga  
>" Sial! " Reflekku menuntun tanganku untuk memukul dada Lennesia, Dan dengan seketika Lennesia sadar dan batuk batuk karena pernafasannya yang tidak lancar.<p>

" Syukurlah, Sekarang minum dulu ya.. "  
>" Terimakasih Yumi. "<p>

Lennesia menenggak susu yang kuberikan hingga habis tanpa sedikitpun sisa disana, Kemudian dia terdiam sebentar

" Apakah kamu masih tidak percaya hantu? Yumi? "  
>" Ya, Sepertinya begitu " Jawabku<br>" Ya, Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya apa yang kulihat barusan " Lennesia mengangkat tangannya yang berdarah, Lengan Pakaiannya robek dengan bentuk bulat seperti serangan yang diterima oleh prajurit tadi  
>" Jangan banyak bergerak Lennesia " Aku mengecheck lengan itu, Namun tidak didapati luka apapun, Tapi aku yakin kalau darah yang berada di tangan Lennesia adalah akibat serangan monster<br>" Tidak ada luka apapun... " Aku berbicara kecil  
>" Aku diserang oleh makhluk yang bertentakel, Tentakelnya sangat tajam dan cepat seperti Anak Panah yang kutembakkan dari Shortbow milikku, Namun karena aku tidak bisa melihat kebelakang akibat aku yang pingsan tidak tahu makhluk jenis apa yang tadi menyerangku " Jelas Lennesia<br>" Oh iya, Aku juga dicekik menggunakan tentakel miliknya dari belakang... Yumi, Aku menemukan hal yang menarik " Lennesia merogoh Quiver miliknya  
>" Karena aku tidak membawa tas, Maka aku menaruhnya disini " Lennesia memberikan 5 buah kertas usang yang sama<br>" Ini.. Darimana kau mendapatkannya? "  
>" Kau ingat pada saat aku melamun di Papan quest? Sebenarnya aku sudah menemukan satu lembar, Lembar yang lainnya aku putuskan untuk mencarinya sendiri " Jelasnya<br>" Dan Darimana kau tahu harus mengumpulkan beberapa lembar lagi? "  
>" Di belakang kertas yang aku temukan ada sebuah tulisan yang hanya para Elves yang bisa membacanya "<br>" Hmmm.. Jadi- "

BRAKKK! Sesosok makhluk yang berwajah rata dan menggunakan kemeja hitam tersebut menendangku hingga menabrak pohon, Aku rasa beberapa bagian tulangku patah karenanya..

" YUMI! " Lennesia langsung mendekatiku, Makhluk berwajah rata tersebut melihat kearah kami .  
>" K.. .. Kantung " Aku berusaha mengangkat tanganku dan menunjukkan kearah kantung kemeja makhluk itu karena aku melihat kertas terakhir ada disana. Namun tiba tiba pandanganku menghitam tetapi aku tidak pingsan<p>

" Spiral EDGE! " Lennesia mengerahkan hampir seluruh kekuatannya untuk membuat gempa disekitarnya, Terlihat makhluk itu teralihkan perhatiannya, Lennesia langsung melompat kearah makhluk tersebut.

Stab!. Lennesia terkena tusukan dari tentakelnya. di bagian kaki kanan, Tentakel itu mencengkram Lennesia, Lalu Lennesia dilempar kearahku

Brak! Lennesia tersungkur, Dan Lennesia nampak hampir pingsan

" Inikah akhir dari hidupku, Bahkan aku masih belum menemukan Telezia " Dalam hati Lennesia dirinya menjerit  
>" Telezia tidak dapat dicari, Namun dengan adanya tujuan, Kamu akan menemukan Telezia mu " Suara Master Archer Adelynn mengingatkanku<p>

" Benar juga, Setidaknya, Aku mati karena melindungi Yumi " Dengan seluruh tenaga Lennesia yang tersisa, Lennesia berdiri dan melindungiku

" Lightning Relic! " Sebuah Lightning Relic dijatuhkan dari langit di depan makhluk itu, Membuat Makhluk itu mundur beberapa langkah  
>" Healing Relic! " Sebuah Heal Relic jatuh tepat di tengah kami, Perlahan luka kami sembuh dan penglihatanku kembali membaik. Dan kulihat seorang pria yang menghilang tadi<br>" Bind Relic! Paralyze Bolt! " Makhluk itu langsung tidak bisa bergerak dengan seketika  
>" Sekarang! " Komando pria tersebut<p>

Lennesia dengan sigap melompat kearah makhluk itu, Namun Tentakelnya yang masih dapat bergerak menolaknya mentah mentah, Lennesia terpental lagi

Kalau begini apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku menaruh ketujuh kertas itu dan memperhatikannya secara seksama, Kalau gaya penulisannya sama..

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<br>Ambil saja kertas ini tanpa alasan  
>-Flashback Selesai-<p>

* * *

><p>Tulisannya sama!<p>

Kressss, Kresssss... Terdengar suara dedaunan kering yang diinjak... Dan 30 orang yang kurasa berada dibawah makhluk itu datang mengepung kami

Checkmate!  
>Aku merobek semua kertas tersebut dan aku mengambil korek untuk membakar semua kertas itu<p>

Kertas tersebut terbakar dengan cepat, Begitupula makhluk itu yang menghilang begitu saja, Sementara ke 30 orang yang mengepung kami pingsan

" Terimakasih telah menolong kami .. " Lennesia duduk, Tenaganya terkuras habis  
>" Sama sama, Aku hanya membantu kalian saja, Dan aku juga memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan kalian " Balas pria itu<br>" Tunggu dulu, Namamu siapa? "  
>" Aku? Aku tidak perduli mereka memanggil apa, Tapi untuk sekarang Mr. Saint saja "<br>" Baiklah Mr. Saint "

Aku, Lennesia, Dan Mr. Saint duduk di hutan, Menunggu mereka semua tersadar, Lalu pulang ke Calderock Village dan kembali beristirahat

-END-

Fun Only

BTW, Slenderman berulah di Fanfic Oneshoot ini :v ...  
>Yumi: Slenderman Jahat -_-" Slenderman Curang -_-"<br>Slenderman: *Tanpa Expresi  
>Lennesia: Slenderman Ngga Punya Hati -_-"<br>Slenderman: *Ngasih permen ke Yumi & Lennesia  
>Yumi &amp; Lennesia: *Diem, Ngambil Permennya Lalu Pergi<p> 


End file.
